Kim and Wu
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: [An EXO Family Fanfiction !crackpair] Kim dan Wu. Dua keluarga yang sama-sama terkenal. Terlihat elit dan berkelas diluar. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa aslinya ... mereka itu ... ah sudah, baca sajalah! CHAP1 IS UP!
1. Prolouge

**My name's Namikaze Han, an author.**

**I was wrote this one in very good mood.**

**Im very happy, coz ****since yesterday I have a couple.**

**I mean, I had an idea to wrote this fic. A humor – family fanfic.**

**Just between 2 families, Kim and Wu.**

**With main cast EXO Member**

**And**

**Pairs; SuDo – KrisLay !**_**crackpair**_**!**

**Rated T**

**And has no summary yet.**

**.**

**Just enjoy this!**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^b**

**.**

**I really love my readers, although you're a silent reader.**

.

.

.

**Keluarga Kim**. Keluarga yang sangat terkenal. Mulai dari Kim Joonmyeon sang kepala keluarga bahkan sampai Kim Sehun –anak termuda dari keluarga Kim pun terkenal. Padahal usianya baru beranjak 7 tahun.

Kim Joonmyeon mempunyai seorang istri –yah istri bernama Kim Kyungsoo. Atau sebelumnya bermarga Do. Anak-anak mereka total ada 4 anak. Kim Baekhyun, kakak tertua yang sifatnya sangat berisik. Sama halnya dengan anak kedua keluarga Kim, Kim Chanyeol.

Anak ketiga mereka, Kim Jongin. Jauh sekali dengan Hyung-Hyung-nya –kulitnya hitam –tidak juga sih. Dan paling pendiam. Setelah itu, ada Kim Sehun. Sehun anak yang manis, matanya sipit persis seperti Joonmyeon, periang sama seperti Kyungsoo dan yah ia masih cadel. Hanya hurus _S_ kok.

"Thehun thudah thiaaapppp!" kaki-kaki kecil Sehun berlari menuruni aak tangga kediaman Kim. Suaranya yang cempreng memenuhi kediam Kim yang tumben-tumbennya sunyi. "Thehun thudah tampan kan Umma? Appa? Hyungdeul?" tanya Sehun sesampainya di ruang makan.

"Ne, Hunnie sangat tampan" puji Kyungsoo sambil mengusak surai anaknya lembut.

"Tentu saja, Hunnie anak Appa yang tampan" ujar Joonmyeon sembali mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hunnie tampan, tapi lebih tampan aku! Ya kan Yeollie?" Baekhyun menyikut adiknya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Yang disikut milirik sekilas.

"Tidak Hyung! Kim Chanyeol yang paling tampan!" balas Chanyeol. Menurutnya –tidak ada yang lebih tampan dari seorang Kim Chanyeol. Yah~

"Tidak! Pokoknya, Thehun yang paling tampan!" sanggah Sehun dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Sudah! Pokoknya anak Appa tampan semua. Sekarang, dimana Jongin?" ujar Joonmyeon menengahi sekaligus bertanya.

"Sepertinya belum bangun, biar aku bangunkan" Kyungsoo baru mau bangun dari duduknya, namun anak-anaknya ––

"Andwae Umma! Biar Baek, Yeollie dan Hunnie saja yang membangunkan!" ujar Baekhyun. Sinar jahil ada di matanya.

"Benar Umma! Umma dan Appa tunggu disini saja. Nanti Jonginnie pasti cepat ada disini" timpal Chanyeol. Sinar jahil yang serupa dengan milik Baekhyun pun ada di kedua mataya yang besar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari dengan hebohnya ke kemar dimana Jongin tidur dengan damainya.

"Thehun ikut!" sedangkan Sehun berlari dibelakang mereka. "Thehun mau membangunkan Hyung hitam!" anak itu yang biasa dipanggil _Hunnie_, memang memanggil Jongin _Hyung hitam_.

"Yeobo, aku tidak yakin kalau ––" perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan teriakan _baritone _milik Chanyeol, suara –yang untungnya merdu- milik Baekhyun dan suara cempreng Sehun.

"HITAM BANGUN!" cara yang sadis untuk membangunkan. _Brak_!_ Jduk_! _Tak_!

"KALIAN!" suara khas seorang anak remaja baru puber milik Jongin ikut memenuhi isi rumah.

"Aku tahu itu akan terjadi, dan selalu terjadi –Yeobo" Joonmyeon sudah menduga semua itu. Toh sesuai katanya, memang selalu terjadi.

Baekhyun turun dengan tawanya bergitu pula Chanyeol, diikuti Sehun yang cekikikan puas. Lalu mereka duduk kembali di tempat masing-masing.

_Drak_! _Drak_! _Drak_! Suara anak tangga dipijak dengan kuat terdengar. Pasti Jongin. Ia melirik sebal kepada tiga saudaranya. "Bisa kalian tidak membangunkanku dengan begitu?" tanynya dingin. "Aku lebih suka Umma atau Appa yang membagunkanku" tambahnya, kemudian mengambil tempatnya.

"Tidak bisa/bitha" jawab ketiganya dengan lidah yang menjulur. Sumpah kompak banget-_-v

"Sudah Jonginnie sayang, makan sarapanmu saja ne" ujar Kyungsoo lembut. "Dan kalian, jangan membangunkan seperti itu lagi. Malu dengan tetangga –suara kalian berisik sekali" Kyungsoo juga memberi nasihat pada ketiga putranya.

"Ne Umma" jawab keempatnya kompak.

…

"Aku berangkat –Yeobo" Joonmyeon mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"Umma, Baek berangkat!" Baekhyun melempar cengira manisnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo –Ummanya tercinta. Ia menaiki mobilnya sendiri –tidak mungkin kan ia ke kampus dengan diantar Appanya?

"Yeol berangkat Umma" Chanyeol melambai dengan semangat. Saking semangatnya, tubuhnya juga sampai bergoyang. Anak jangkung itu masih diantar Appanya, toh ia masih SMA.

"Jongin berangkat ya Umma" ujar Jongin –tidak berteriak seperti kedua Hyung-nya. Sebelumnya, ia mendapat usakan rambut dari Kyungsoo. Setelahnya ia juga diantar Appa-nya, untuk apa murid kelas 6 SD naik kendaraan sendiri?

"Umma! Cium! Thehun mau cium Umma!" Sehun melompat-lompat kecil disamping Kyungsoo. Berusaha untuk menggapai pipi Kyungsoo yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kyungsoo berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak bungsunya itu.

_Chu_~ Sehun mencium –sebenarnya mengecup- pipi Kyungsoo dengan bibir tipisnya. "Thehun berangkat Umma! Thehun thayang Umma!" Sehun berlari masuk kedalam mobil Appanya. Hey, ia masih berusia 7 tahun –wajar kan kalau diantar?

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sembari mobil berwarna hitam dan merah itu keluar dari gerbang kediaman Kim. Setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan banyak pesan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya.

~o~

Selain Keluarga Kim, ada juga keluarga yang tak jauh beda terkenalnya. **Keluarga Wu**. Keluarga dari China yang nyasar –tidak juga- di Korea. Sama halya dengan keluarga Kim, keluarga ini juga sangat terkenal. Mulai dari Wu Yifan sang kepala keluarga sampai Wu Zitao atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _baby panda_ yang berusia 7 tahun.

Wu Yifan tentu mempunyai istri, namanya Wu Yixing. Atau dulu bermarga Zhang. Anak mereka juga 4. Anak yang cantik, dan hanya satu yang tampan.

Wu Xiumin, anak tertua keluarga Wu –merupakan gadis yang cantik dengan pipi tembamnya yang menggemaskan. Wu Luhan, ia tidak kalah cantik dengan Xiumin –dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Papanya –hanya beda gender.

Wu Chen, namanya yang paling singkat. Chen merupakan anak laki satu-satunya yang dimiliki Keluarga Wu. Sifatnya jauh dari kata _calm_ –padahal kedua orang tuanya begitu, termasuk dua kakaknya dan adiknya.

Wu Zitao, _baby panda_. Entah kenapa, tapi anak perempuan terakhir Keluarga Wu ini terlahir dengan _black circle_ disekitar matanya. Persis panda. Matanya sipit dan lancip. Entahlah anak ini mirip siapa. Mungkin nenek, atau kakeknya?

Seperti inilah pagi mereka, pagi yang tenang. Atau kelewat tenang. Karena, anak-anak perempuan duduk berjejer –termasuk Mama mereka- untuk menguncir satu sama lain. Zitao, lalu disambung Xiumin, kemudian Luhan, dan Yxiing.

Yifan membaca korannya denga tenang sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam yag tadi dibuatkan oleh Yixing. Dan Chen, anak itu sibuk dengan gadget barunya, yang dibelikan oleh Yifan khusus game.

"Lihat! Sekarang jam berapa hum? Saatnya kalian berangkat" ujar Yixing pelan dan lembut. Khas sekali seorang Ibu.

"Heya! Saatnya berangkat!" Sorak Chen kegirangan. Menurutnya, masa kelas 2 SMP merupakan yang terbaik.

"Hari ini kelasku siang, Ma" ujar Xiumin. Memang tidak ada kelas pagi. "Ah, nanti saja aku berangkat sendiri" lanjut Xiumin yang menyadari ati tatapan Papa-nya.

"Benar berangkat sendiri? Ya sudah kalau begitu" balas Yifan. Yifan memeluk istrinya sambil membisikkan ucapan pamit. Lalu mengecup pelan pipi kanan istrinya itu.

"Uwow! Pa, kau melakukannya lagi didepanku. Kalau begitu aku akan mendapatkan kekasih segera" ujar Luhan yang merasa iri. Jujur, walaupun ia cantik dan terkenal di SMA, percuma saja –toh ia _single_.

Yifan men_deathglare_ Luhan, seakan mengatakan _kau belum pantas_/ "Aku sudah besar –oke?" balas Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan Yifan.

"Papa cepat berangkat! Waktu it uterus berjalan ayo!" Chen berlari keluar dari kediaman Wu tersebut. Berniat menuju garasi –namun ia kembali. "Aku lupa pamit. Aku pamit Mama~" ujarnya kemudian berlari lagi.

Yifan berjalan mengikuti lari anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu.

"Taotao berangkat Mama, Jiejie" Zitao atau biasa dipanggil _Taotao_ dikeluarganya itu memeluk kaki Mama dan Kakaknya. Lalu ia dihadiahi cubitan dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Iya –hati-hati" ujar Xiumin dan Yixing.

**Kim and Wu**

**Family – Humor Fanfic**

**This is just a prologue**

**Do you want to know the story?**

**Do you? Hum? Tell me!**

**If you wanna know, please tell me in review!**

**And if you wont, tell me in review too!**

**Coz your positive review will support me to write a good fic!**

**And for who wants to review, thank you very much!**

**I dunno what should I do without good review-ers like you all!**

**Namikaze Han.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dad

**Namikaze Han proudly present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim and Wu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I love my readers, although you're a silent reader**

.

.

.

And now, story has begin

.

.

.

Happy reading!^^b

.

.

.

_Dad_

.

.

.

Sama seperti pagi biasanya, Joonmyeon akan mengantar tiga anak tampannya. Pertama, ia akan mengantar si kecil Sehun. Sehun tersenyum puas melihat gedung sekolahnya yang yah –luas dan megah. Tipikal sekolah bagi anak orang kaya.

"Thehun turun ya Appa –tapi" Sehun menggantung kata-katanya pada udara. Membuat Chanyeol yang sementara waktu menjadi _kursi_nya menggeliat.

"Ayo cepatlah Hunnie~ pahaku mulai kesemutan" ujar Chanyeol. Wajahnya memelas dibalik kacamata besar yang membingkai kedua matanya yang juga besar.

"Tapi apa Hunnie sayang?" tanya Joonmyeon halus. Ya –ia tipikal Ayah yang lembut.

"Thehun mau cium Appa!" jawab Sehun cepat. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai Joonmyeon yang jaraknya tidak seberapa.

"Ya" Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya. _Chu_~ Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada pipi Joonmyeon. Kemudian bocah lelaki itu membuka pintu mobil dan melonjak turun.

"Ppai Appa! Hyungdeul! Thehun thayang Appa thama Hyungdeul!" Sehun bersorak sambil berlari mundur dan melambaikan tangannya –benar-benar tidak tahu bahaya.

"Yo Appa! Jalan lagi! Sekarang ke sekolah Kkamjong!" ujar Chanyeol sambil meninju kedepan. Beruntung kaca depan mobil tidak pecah karena saking panjangnya tangan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam –ah dia bermain dengan gadgetnya- membuka mulut. "Namaku **Jongin**. **Kim Jongin**" ujar Jongin kemudian dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tidak bisa Kkamjong! Kan Baek Hyung juga memanggilmu begitu, lagipula Hunnie memanggilmu _Hyung hitam_" balas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Ini masih pagi –oke? Dan ini di mobil. Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar untuk hari ini saja?" sesuai kata Joonmyeon barusan, pertengkaran ini memang selalu terjadi. Selalu.

"TIDAK" sahut Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan. Suara _baritone_ Chanyeol dan suara serak Jongin beradu di indra pendengaran Joonmyeon.

"Kalian ini sudah besar, bukan murid SD lagi" ujar Joonmyeon kemudian. Sudahlah, toh ia juga sudah biasa.

"Siapa bilang aku murid SD? Aku SMA! Dan punya banyak penggemar~" balas Chanyeol dengan sombongnya. _Ugh_! Joonmyeon tahu itu. Lagipula, hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya saat masa SMA –punya banyak penggemar.

"Aku murid SD, Appa" sahut Jongin. Demi apapun, Joonmyeon lupa anaknya yang gelap ini masih duduk dibangku SD. Hanya saja, SD yang berbeda dengan Sehun.

"Ya Yeol, kau memang murid SMA. Makanya, bersikaplah sedikit dewasa" Joonmyeon dengan sabar menasihati anak keduanya yang kelewat tinggi itu. "Dan Jonginnie, maafkan Appa karena lupa –oke?"

Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengangguk. Toh itu hanya sebuah anggukan, bukan mengatakan _iya_ –menurut Chanyeol. Dan Jongin juga mengangguk, wajar saja Appa-nya lupa. Anaknya ada 4. Dan bukan Jongin seorang.

Setelah mengantar dua anaknya yang lain, Joonmyeon segera membanting kemudinya kearah kantornya. Ya, kantornya. Ia adalah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan. Dan perusahaan dibawah kepemimpinannya itu bergerak dibidang _make_-_up_. Dan semua _make_-_up_ keluarannya merupakan salah satu _brand _terbaik.

"Pagi Tuan Kim"

"Pagi Tuan"

Sapaan semacam itu sering sekali diterima oleh Joonmyeon dari para pegawainya. Dan Joonmyeon dengan senang hati menyapa balik –tak luput dengan senyuman di wajah _angelic_-nya itu. "Pagi juga!"

Joonmyeon mengawali paginya di kantor dengan secangkit kopi hitam dan berkutat dengan berita tentang _brand make_-_up_ miliknya. Senyum puas terukir di wajahnya.

_**Beragam Eye Make-up Luncuran Baru dari Perusahaan yang Dipimpin Kim Joonmyeon Diterima dengan Baik oleh Kaum Hawa.**_

Kurang lebih begitu judul berita yang dibacanya. Namun senyum Joonmyeon memudar, wajahnya menampakkan raut serius. Dalam kertas yang digenggamnya, tertera tulisan dari sekretarisnya. Ada pertemuan dengan CEO yang bergerak di bidang _fashion_ –kurang dari dua jam.

~o~

Yifan merasa ada yang kurang didalam mobilnya pagi ini. Ya, mungkin karena putri sulungnya tidak ikut? Memang itu. Tapi mau bagaimana, putrinya yang satu itu memang mendapat kelas siang hari ini.

"Hey Chen! Tolong kecilnya suara game-mu itu!" putri kedua Keluarga Wu itu membentak adik lelakinya. Sedikit membentak. "Ya ampun, aku pusing dibuatnya" keluhnya.

"Suara bebek itu merdu Jiejie, coba renungkan!" balas Chen dengan santainya. Ia justru menambah _volume_ suara dari game bertemakan bebek itu.

"Tapi Ge, bebek kan cempreng" sahut Zitao. Menurut kartun yang pernah ia tonton, suara bebek memang cempreng.

"Pintar sekali adikku ini" Luhan –yang tadi menegur Chen- tersenyum senang sambil mengusak poni Zitao. Setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya yang satu ini.

"Bagiku –suara bebek tetaplah merdu" balas Chen yang kembali menambahkan _volume_. "Apa aku benar, Papa?" dan anak ini meminta bantuan Papa-nya.

"Itu karena suaramu juga cempreng Chen! Bahkan diusiamu sekarang suaramu tetaplah cempreng" cibir Luhan. Senang sekali rupanya ia mencibir adik lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" suara Chen melengking memenuhi seisi mobil.

"Luhan-jie bilang, suara Chen-ge cempreng" justru Zitao yang mengulang perkataan kakak perempuannya.

"BERHENTI!" Yifan yang tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran _kecil_ anaknya itu. "Kalian berisik sekali. Pertama, Luhan –berhentilah mencibir. Kedua, Chen –suaramu memang cempreng. Dan ketiga, Taotao –ugh aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu" ujar Yifan panjang lebar dengan alis yang bertaut dan dahi yag dikerutkan.

"Baik, Pa" tiga anak itu tidak berani melawan. Jika begini, sudah pasti Papa mereka serius –mereka hafal betul kepribadian Papa mereka.

Yifan telah selesai mengantarkan si kecil Zitao dan si berisik Chen. Kini saatnya mengantar putri keduanya itu. "Aku tahu kau akan mencari kekasih, Wu Luhan. Siapa pun pria itu, ia harus berani berhadapan denganku dan Yixing, oke?" ujar Yifan sebelum Luhan beranjak keluar.

"Ck" Luhan berdecak sebal. Kenapa harus pesan yang sama setipa hatinya? Ia bosan. "_I know what you will say_, Papa. _And whatever_ –_I don_'_t care_" Luhan turun dari mobil. Kesal juga kenapa Papa-nya selalu mengaturnya.

_Srek_! Yifan menurunkan kaca mobil. "_Remember what was I said to you_, _I have told you_" ujar Yifan kemudian pergi dari sana dengan mobilnya menuju kantornya. Perusahaannya.

"_Ugh_! _Whatever_!" Luhan berbalik badan dan mengehentakkan kakinya kasar pada jalanan. Kesal selai dengan Papa-nya.

Yifan bersifat masa bodoh. Toh putrinya memang selalu begitu. Dan ia sudah biasa.

Sama seperti Joonmyeon, pagi hari –Yifan juga disapa oleh pegawainya. Namun bedanya, Yifan tidak pernah membalas sapaan, hanya akan menengok sedikit –dan berlalu. Terlihat seperti tipikal orang dingin dan sombong. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu kok. Lagipula, para pegawai juga sudah hafal kepribadian Yifan yang begitu.

Perusahaan Yifan bergerak dibidang _fashion_. Baik _fashion_ pria atau wanita, sama-sama memiliki nama yang tercantum dalam deretan _brand_ terkenal.

Yifan duduk di kursinya dengan berwibawa. Ia mengecek beberapa berita mengenai pakaian keluarannya musim ini. Dan apa keluarannya musim depan …

_**Musim Ini, Pakaian yang Diluncurkan oleh Perusahaan yang dipimpin Wu Yifan Sangat Sukses Menarik Perhatian Khalayak Ramai. Bagaimana dengan Musin Berikutnya?**_

Kurang lebih begitu. Tidak ada senyuman dalam wajah Yifan. Ia justru mengguratkan ekspresi serius. Kurang dari dua jam ini, ia akan bertemu seorang CEO yang bergerak dibidang _make_-_up_.

~o~

Disebuah café yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah itu, dua CEO dengan tinggi tubuh berbeda duduk berhadapan, dengan sekretaris mereka tentu bersama mereka.

"Baiklah Tuan Wu, bagaimana denga _fashion concept_ yang akan Anda ajukan?" suasana canggung mendominasi.

"Begini Tuan Kim, konsep yang akan saya ajukan adalah konsep cerah. Jadi, dimana musim dingin yang beku –orang tetap terlihat cerah. Bagaimana dengan konsep _make_-_up _yang akan Anda usungkan?" jawab orang yang dipanggil _Tuan Wu _itu. Ya, dialah Wu Yifan.

"Entahlah Tuan Wu, saya rasa kita satu pemikiran. Konsep yang akan saya usungkan juga konsep cerah. Jadi setiap orang tetap dapat terlihat cerah di musim dingin" itu _Tuan Kim_. Iya, Kim Joonmyeon.

"Kita dapat mengusungkan konsep itu" ujar Yifan. Ia menyesap kopi hitam yang tadi dipesannya.

"Hum _yeah_, jadi –apa kita _deal_ untuk konsep?" Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Deal_" Yifan menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyeon. Kemudian, mereka berbincang mengenai keluarga. Wajar saja, mereka kan hanya seorang Ayah.

"Lho, saya menyekolahkan anak terakhir saya disana juga. Dan SMA anak kedua Anda juga sama dengan anak saya" Yifan menimpali cerita dari Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah? Mungkin saja mereka sudah saling kenal" sahut Joonmyeon kemudia meyesap kopinya.

"Apa Tuan Kim memikirkan hal yang sama dengan saya?" tanya Yifan dengan nada serius.

"Apa Tuan Wu memikirkan perjodohan?" Joonmyeon justru balik bertanya. Yifan mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Putri saya –Luhan, selalu ingin mempunyai kekasih. Tapi saya belum menemukan yang cocok" ujar Yifan.

"Baekhyun atau Chanyeol?" sepertinya Joonmyeon menyetujui ide gila ini. Hey, apa kata Kyungsoo nanti?

"Anak keduamu Tuan Kim –Kim Chanyeol" Yifan juga menyetujui ide tidak waras ini. Apa kata Yixing nanti?

Apa kalian tidak memikirkan kata istri kalian di rumah?

"_Deal_?" Yifan!

"_Deal_!" Joonmyeon!

Ya ampun!-_-

**-TBC-**

Believe it or not, saya menyelesaikan ini hanya dengan waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Ini saya dedikasikan(?) untuk para _Daddy_ yang mencari nafkah. Dan berakhir dengan ide gila macam itu, jeongmal mianhamnida –hanya itu yang ada di otak saya waktu menulis ini.

Han mau curhat, fic Han ada yang chaptered juga selain ini –dan Han butuh reviewers untuk lanjut. Mohon dibaca juga chingu: s/10256732/1/Never-Thought-About-It [EXO x OC/You] Kamsahamnida chingu^^

NOW, PILIH SIAPA YANG AKAN MENDOMINASI DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA!

_Daddy _[Joonmyeon dan Yifan] [v]

_Mommy_ [Kyungsoo dan Yixing]

_First Child _[Baekhyun dan Xiumin]

_Second Child _[Chanyeol dan Luhan –mereka akan dijodohkan hum?]

_Third_ _Child _[Jongin dan Chen]

_Last Child _[Sehun dan Zitao]

.

.

.

_**Pojok balasan review**_

**taemin-nia: **ini sudah dilanjut ya~

**younlaycious88: **ini heboh gak sih? Gak ya.-. Ah ne, Baekkie emang masih cowok disini

**OceanBlue030415: **nge-ship SuDo ya? Oke ini udah di next!

**jungjaegun: **udah dilajut ini~ aduh mianhae, Sehun munculnya dikit disini. Biarkan _Daddy_ mendominasi dulu

**AQuariisBlue: **udah dilanjut~ iya mereka harus langgeng;3 Ah iya ini GS. Keluarga Kim itu cuma Kyungsoo yang cewek. Typo itu seni XD /bilang aja males edit/ ini udah cepet kan?

**lisnana1: **jangan panggil _thor _dong-_- namaku Han XD ini udah lanjut~

** .73: **itu udah ketemu, _Daddy_-nya doing sih wkwk

**babogacha: **kiyut? Sama kayak yang buat:3 /slapped/ yang cewek disini Kyungsoo, Yixing, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Zitao.

**liJunYi: **sekarang gimana? Apa sekarang ngapung?.-. hubungan kitaa~ /lanjutin nyanyi/ gak rapi ah kalo masih ada typo. Tapi, typo itu seni XD oke ini udah next!

_**And big thanks for following and fav my fic!**_

.

.

.

_**Mind to review again chingu? Hum?**_

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Namikaze Han**


End file.
